Hanakotoba
by HaineFlows
Summary: A young man in a floral kimono. He swiftly walked his way through a path shrouded with flowers, falling down, touching his pale skin and bright, slick, blonde long locks. His depressed gaze enticed anyone who look at him. However there was one thing to describe him. It wasn't beautiful yet lonely. Warning, Yaoi, Lemon, OOC-ness, SasuNaru, Character death, NaruIru, NaruEveryone.


Naruto: Hanakotoba

_"He loved a man who loved him too much. Wasted his life. However, the other only had the floral kimono left from the man who loved him too much. His heart was wretched and knew that it was only fair to waste his life just like his deceased lover. From the language of flowers, the pattern of Lotus flowers imprinted on his kimono. Lotus means to be far away from his loved one."_

Chapter 1:

**The End**

* * *

He sat at the edge of the cold floor making his legs hanging only to feel warmth meeting his feet. There was mist coming from the hot water below his feet. It was just another winter night, warming themselves by going to a hot spring. It wasn't much of a special date between them since they'd always travel from place to place. He skid arms backwards to let his weight rest behind him. Looking at the moon, he heard footsteps getting closer. Not bothered, he remained looking at the moon.

"Having fun?" He asked in a monotonous voice, Naruto didn't care to look as he was enjoying himself with the view and the warm sensation on his feet. Sasuke went nearer and placed himself behind Naruto as he spread his legs so that Naruto would be in between them. Naruto felt heavy arms around his thin body, they were cold which surprised Naruto a tad bit. Sasuke noticed this and liked it, he went even nearer erasing every little bit of space left between them. "Look at me." He said but then Naruto didn't budge.

"Naruto."

That hit him, the way he called out his name while playing with his hair. That deep voice calling out to him. Naruto couldn't help but turn his head to meet his partner's gaze. He smiled at him, not so big but he looked gentle. Naruto frowned as he noticed his partner was not his usual self. He knew Sasuke wouldn't smile for no reason. And most of the time it's be because something was off. "Sasuke.. what's wrong?" He took his feet off the edge and switched his position to face his lover. Holding his cheeks with his palms, Naruto gazed over Sasuke who's smile disappeared. Naruto moved his head closer to the other as their foreheads met.

When he finally let go of Sasuke's face their heads separated and now looking at each other Naruto asked again.

"What's wrong?"

"...I have to go soon."

"What..?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto in a hug. And kept him close. Naruto could feel his tears well up, ready to fall he asked "Only you? Why not me as well?" He said breaking off the hug with tears streaming down. "Even if you were called as well, I'd stop you from going."

"It'll be during spring, I heard that Neji, Shikamaru and me were chosen as candidates."

"I won't let you go!"

"...I'm glad you think of me this way, Naruto but.."

"...Do you really want to be Hokage?"

Sasuke paused for a moment. The question made him ponder, '_Do I really want to..?'_ He thought of becoming Hokage was just an aimless dream but then when he thibks about Naruto who had t go through so much just because of tradition he made up his mind.

"I do. When I become hokage, I'll stop the jinjuriki practice."

Naruto stopped and held onto his stomach. Remembering Kyuubi, he looked at Sasuke who was clearly serious.

"I'll look for a way, with this, if I succeed I will become Hokage."

"But..."

"No one will suffer like you anymore, like Gaara, Bee.. no one."

Sasuke tried to hold him again in a hug as Naruto gave in. The tears stopped since he was happy inside that Sasuke has truly changed. To have such ideals, not long ago they were in war and Sasuke was on rampage. But now, Naruto knew he could smile without worry.

Naruto thought it was just a hug but then he noticed his clothes were stripped off by Sasuke. The coldness trickled through his skin as it was revealed. Letting Sasuke pull him in, Sasuke loosened the robes he was wearing to reveal a hardened manhood. Naruto blushed seeing this but then his own robes were loosening at the moment revealing a seductive body ready to be taken. Sasuke kissed Naruto while taking off what's left on his shoulders to slowly feel every bit of his body. He pushed Naruto down the floor. Naruto's hair flowed down, they looked at each other.

"Your hair.." he played with Naruto's hair. "It's getting a little too long, are you growing it for me?" He smirked reaching for Naruto's body. He kissed the pale spots, his nape which made Naruto moan. "Ah... a certain person.. told me you like long hair.." Naruto grabbed the edge of the floor, Sasuke saw this and smirked more. "Having fun?" Again, with the teasings. Naruto went for his lover's lips and kissed them. Sasuke welcomed them greatly. The kiss was getting deeper, inserting his tongue receiving each other, Naruto could feel his tongue touch the other which gave him a strange feeling down to his own manhood. "S-sasuke... stop..!" Sasuke did stop but then he moved downwards to meet his little lover's suffering rod. He held onto it as he slid up and down slowly. Naruto continued to moan with every stroke Sasuke did. "Ah! S-sasuke!" Gripping onto to his back, Naruto hugged Sasuke tighter. Sasuke felt Naruto clench his fists down his back, "S-sasuke! I-I'm.. coming!" Naruto came while Sasuke was still stroking him. His juices spilled down to Sasuke's hands.

Seeing this made Naruto blush even more, but then Sasuke smiled and licked his fingers. "Are you ready?" He said with a smile so Naruto just gave up. "Take me!" He said as Sasuke pulled him up and carried him with Naruto's legs clinging onto his built body. They kissed their way to the bed ignoring the perfect chance to use the private hot springs. Naruto was dropped on the bed revealing a sexy gaze from him. He looked all the more sexy with his kimono not fully off, draped around his shoulders. His semi-long golden locks spread through the large bed. He welcomed Sasuke as he spread his legs wide open. "Come to me." He said in a seductive tone, as Sasuke removed all his robes away. Naruto saw his perfect build and that huge member. Sasuke closed in slowly inserting his stick in, Naruto reached for his abs feeling them. But then Sasuke spoke "Ride me." Naruto smiled and with that they slowly switched positions, now Sasuke was lying down on the bed with Naruto in top of him.

His member was already up from the excitement but feeling Sasuke's in him made him arch his back in pleasure. "Sasuke.." He moaned his name while going up and down, he gradually increased his pace. Going fast, his own rod was bouncing which was quite a show for Sasuke. Up and down, up and down, Naruto would scream in pleasure. "Ah! Sasuke! Ahhhhnn~!" Music for Sasuke he lied there enjoying the show. "S-sasuke! Again! I-I'm...!" Naruto felt so much that he was holding onto his hair so tight. His expression was so pleasing, tears welling up due to the pleasure. "S-sasuke! Come... come with me!"

"There! There!"

"Naruto.."

"I'm coming!"

"Ugh..!"

He relaxed his body while he could feel Sasuke inject his juice inside of him. "Ah.." He held onto his stomach still feeling stuff being injected in him. He moved his hips away from his lover's rod. Naruto crawled towards Sasuke who was having fun seeing his Naruto look so sexy and pleasurable. The remaining juices trickled down Naruto's ass. Naruto managed to cover his bottom his his hand as he wanted nothing to be wasted. He looked at Sasuke as he licked his cum fulled hand.

"Let me lick you."

They weren't done. Naruto crawled back down to his Sasuke's dick, he sat right in between it and so his and Sasuke's were together. He held onto them and stroked them. After a while he positioned himself to insert it again in him. "Let's sleep." He said exhausted. Sasuke wondered, "Sleep? With it inside?" Naruto gave a warm smile to Sasuke and answered. "I want to spend the night with you inside me." He said finally lying down beside Sasuke. They were still connected. Naruto hugged Sasuke as he hugged him back. They slept until dawn and as they awoke Sasuke removed his worn out rod and continue to sleep with his lover.

_**"Naruto, I love you." **_

* * *

That was the last time Naruto and Sasuke made love. When they did, it was winter, Naruto felt the need to be intense that night when he had the feeling that it'll be their last. He tried to demy it but it was true. When Spring came Sasuke left for the Hokage test. The test wherein you have to think of one project to successfully benefit the village and for Sasuke it was the diminishing of the jinchuriki practice. When Neji and Shikamaru heard of this, they new they had one more big obstacle to pass.

A rumor began to spread once Sasuke said "I'll do this quickly for my lover." after setting off for the mission. The girl's uproar began, as they desperately tried to look for this _"lover"_ he says. Little do they know, it's someone so close and more importantly a guy.

Naruto spent his days alone travelling to all sorts of villages. He quickly visited Gaara who seemed shocked of his appearance.

"Naruto.." Gaara reached for his friend who looked down, ignoring his strange look.

"It's been a while, Gaara." He said with a humble tone. Gaara was a lot more shocked by this. Naruto was always beaming with energy and radiance. But then it seems he's toned down to a less happy fellow.

"What's wrong?" The red head asked giving him another look, but then Naruto gave him a sad smile.  
He dragged Naruto to a near by bench. Dismissing his guards, they were in Suna premises anyway. Hey sat there and then Gaara asked again, "What's wrong?". Naruto fondled with his long hair but Gaara's stare didn't stop.

"Sasuke.. he wants to be Hokage for me." He said, Gaara's expression didn't change that much though.

"And so?" Gaara answered so simply.

"I don't want him to do it just for me!"

"Rather than feeling angry about it, you should be glad."

"Glad..?"

"Yes, Sasuke.. I can tell he's still trying to regain himself."

"But that's years ago! Everyone has forgiven him!"

"Not everyone. Sasuke himself has his pride, you know?"

"He thinks.. he hasn't forgiven himself?"

"I'm glad you understand."

Gaara patted his friend's head. It was weird considering that Naruto is actually older than Gaara. Naruto began to smile when he finally understood what Sasuke and Gaara meant. Thy both smiled but then a guard rushed towards them.

"Master Kazekage! We have an urgent call!" The guard said, Gaara gave Naruto one last wave before he left. Naruto smiled back at him, happy that Gaara didn't question his appearance. Naruto chose to looke like that. To look feminine. Deciding to leave again, to set fort on a new destination just wandering around. He passed through a crowded town.

"What a beauty, wanna hang out?" Just another drunk and horny man. He started getting irritated with these types of people. "C'mon baby, just for a while?" He ignored him. "Let's go for a hotel, I'll pay." The guy was persistent. Really getting on his nerves, he pulled the man's hand and placed it on his chest. "Am I still a beauty?" The man felt Naruto's chest. A flat surface. Dumbfounded, Naruto saw his expression and ran away. He was angry. The fact that he himself was the one who decided to look like this, white and pale complexion. Long blonde locks and a traditional kimono with floral prints. No one people would think he was a girl. He passed by a shop's glass window, looking himself he reached for his hair. Trying to remember Sasuke's words, "Your hair.. It's getting a little too long, are you growing it for me?". His started watering by the memory of his lover resurfing.

"Maybe I'll visit Konoha..."

* * *

Naruto ran as as he could, while rain was pouring, it wasn't only rain that was making him drench. His tears just won't stop.

Entering Konoha holding onto his umbrella, it was pouring. It was depressing. It has been a while since he came to Konoha and it had to be this day that the weather was horrible. He saw a trio coming towards him, they seemed familiar when they came a liitle closer. Naruto stopped. It was Hinata. Along with her was Kiba and Shino, Hinata was busy balling her eyes out. Concerned Naruto stopped before them and asked, "It's Hinata, right? Why are you crying?" Kiba almost instantly guarded the poor lady. Naruto startled, he looked at Shino who was alerted himself. "Umm.. it's me." Removing his hair that was covering parts of his face. His signature whiskers were revealed as his friends gaped their mouth, surprised. "N-naruto.." They couldn't believe their eyes. "It really is you.." Naruto grew impatient and gave them a sort of cute but angry glare. They blushed as Kiba stuttered, "A-aren't you here for the same thing? We just went there..." Looking a bit down. "What thing?" They were shocked. They guessed he wasn't informed since he was away travelling. Hinata and Kiba and Shino all looked at each other as confirmation if whether to say it or not. Naruto started getting worried by the way they looked at each other.

"Kiba?"

"Sasuke died."

Naruto dropped his umbrella. For some reason the rain started pouring harder, "Where...?" Kiba was surprised by his sudden change of tone since Naruto's voice softened.

"Where... a-ah-" Kiba was too flustered.

"Graveyard."

Naruto ran. He left his umbrella and his friends, suddenly he remembered how to go to the graveyard. Passing by familiar buildings, the mud staining his kimono, his hair messily flew all around. He was drenched. He began walking slowly when he saw a crowd in black with umbrellas. Getting nearer, a person from behind the crowd looked at him since he hears footsteps. The man who had a very memorable mask and silver hair. Even as though one of his eyes were covered by his forehead protector, Naruto could see very well that his eye widened. "N-naruto?" A gamble. Kakshi wasn't quite sure if it was even him. But that blonde hair and those whiskers.. he couldn't be wrong. The crowd in silence heard Kakashi as they looked behind them to see a miserable looking person. Some of them covered their mouth since they gaped in surprise. "Naruto! Are you alright?!" Sakura ran towards Naruto, not caring about his appearance at all however she was shot down when he held her shoulder and walked towards the grave. The people gave way surprisingly but then he stopped half way when he realized the name engraved.

_'Sasuke Uchiha'_

"Naruto?" Lady Tsunade was there right in front. Naruto ignored her and continued to walk nearer, now right in front of his grave Naruto spoke.

"...How did he die?"

"It was nature. The climate was too extreme even for him.."

"Climate..?"

"Rather than that.. Naruto are you alright-"

"Why was he a candidate and not me?"

"Huh? Asking that now-"

"Tell me."

Naruto glared towards Tsunade who wasn't so pleased with the attitude.

"Your friend died and you ask me this now?!"

"He's not my friend."

"What? Don't tell me you guys-"

"Please... just answer my question."

Naruto had this look on his face that pierced through Tsunade's heart.

"...He told me.. no... begged me not to make you a candidate."

"..."

"You were the boy who saved the world, how can I not make you a candidate?! But still he... continued to plead."

"...Why would.." His voice cracked.

"Wait what're you-"

Naruto's legs broke down. Just there he screamed his lungs out as he cried. Holding onto his head he continued to cry. Cries of agony with the occasional pants and sobs. He didn't stop nor did the rain. Tsunade began crying with the sight, Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. His student looked so weak, with the rain pouring down on them Naruto still wouldn't stop. At one point it was getting too long, Tsunade tried to get Naruto to stand up and leave since the situation wasn't getting better. But then Naruto started refusing severely and tried to reach out to the grave. Tsunade was shocked, just when she thought the surprises were over, Naruto crawled his way to Sasuke's gravestone. Hugging it, he didn't care how dirty he looked. His nails dug under the soil while his arms hugged the stone. Naruto's face was blocked by his messy hair, scattered in different directions. Tsunade thought even the closest friend wouldn't grieve like this for another friend.

A memory resurfaced. That time she lost someone as well. She finally understood what was truly happening. "...Naruto are you and Sasuke.." Naruto raised his head, Tsunade and the others saw Naruto's tear stained face. Some of the strands of his hair still on his face, his expression was making everyone watching pity him at all levels. "...He said he'd do it for me... that it was for the better of us jinjurikis..!" Naruto looked so desperate. "I.. I-I shouldn't have let him.. if I stopped him then he would've... Sasuke would've been..." He began crying again, covering his face his sobs got louder. "That liar! He said he would come back! That... I could let everything go and live... without any heavy responsibilities... he lied! That man.. I-I.."

"You love him."

Naruto stopped. He slowly dropped his hands to look at Tsunade who let her umbrella drop altogether.

"You love him so much to the point that you'd keep your relationship a secret since it'd affect him becoming Hokage. So much that you'd force yourself to look feminine for him. So much that you'd cry for him and hug his gravestone. You love so him."

While the others couldn't hear whatever they were saying through the loud pounding of the rain, they could clearly see how Naruto cried. Hugging Sasuke's grave, it took them by surprise. Seeing him like that, mourning, they tried their best not to cry their selves. That scene took so much time that the rain stopped. Revealing Naruto all muddy and haggard, Tsunade asked Shizune to get Iruka for her.

"Get Iruka. He won't listen to anything."

Shizune rushed to Iruka's place and as she arrived Iruka was casually eating noodles at is place. He saw Shizune panting from running, of course he became concerned and approaches the tired lady. And as her heart pulsated rapidly she told the situation. Iruka didn't care if she had tl say more, but once he heard that his little Naruto was mourning so hard for his lover he had to rush over.

When he arrived, the sight of Naruto still hugging the gravestone surprised him. He saw Tsunade who had a hurtful face on her. So Iruka slowly approach his student as his friends backed away. They were trying to snap him back to reality but he wouldn't budge.

"Naruto?"

Iruka reached out to him. Naruto gradually faced his teacher who looked sad. Naruto faced him. "Iruka-sensei.." He tried to hold his hand but then Naruto suddenly fainted. "Naruto!" His lifeless body smacked onto the ground, luckily Iruka was fast enough to catch his head.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Whoops, here it is. My first Lemon, first Naruto fic and first romance fic! I hope that I managed to make it seem like an elegant themed story. I'm trying to make it atmospheric and lovely with flowers and everything ahahaha!

Please, follows, faves and especially reviews help me out a lot! I will give my virtual hugs and kisses~ X3


End file.
